The purpose of the proposed work is to explore the factors that determine the localization of Candida albicans to the peritubular capillarly network of the kidney. In vitro and in vivo studies will examine the interaction of Candida species with vascular endothelial cells, and the mechanism by which blood vessels are traversed as fungi cross from capillaries to renal tubules.